narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Children of the Prophecy
Him as well shouldn't it at least be mentioned that Jiraiya believed him to be the Child of Prophecy as well? --Cerez365 (talk) 20:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Who is him? SimAnt 21:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::o.o" never mind it's there there must've been something wrong with the page. i meant Minato by the way... Cerez365 (talk) 21:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Length This is a disambiguation page... shouldn't it be much shorter? SimAnt 23:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Two Child of the Prophecy Didn't the Great Toad Sage said that there will be two of them? (Naruto Shippuden 127 & 128) --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 17:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : --17:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I mean before that, I watched it in the anime, though it was unclear. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 17:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::He didn't say that until he saw what happened between Naruto and Nagato when he was watching them in 174.--Cerez365™ 17:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Name: ...to I really don't know if this is worth to mension in a trivia or in one of that points, but, all Childs of the Prophecy have a "to" in the end of their first names (forget the Uzumaki and Namikaze), so is this coincidence a thing to put in trivia or not? MaskedManMadara (talk) 22:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to be that guy, but that's simple comparisson anyone can make. (talk) 22:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :To who guy are you refering!? Me!? -- (talk) 23:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Minato, Naruto, Obito, Nagato... it's a conspiracy!!!--Elveonora (talk) 09:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Wait! Obito is a child of prophecy?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) No, but he will end up being one anyway, I sense him pulling out "Nagato" at the last moment ;D--Elveonora (talk) 13:05, January 9, 2013 (UTC) It's junk trivia peoples. The parents of these people didn't conspire and choose these names.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:42, January 9, 2013 (UTC) This needs to be updated Hagoromo called Naruto the child of prophecy. Could someone translates the raws so we can put it as quotes in Hagoromo's and Naruto's profiles as well as this page?--Reliops (talk) 20:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Why?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) DB4 Based on this, a full translation of Sasuke Uchiha's pages in the 4th databook, he is also a "Child of Prophecy." Raw: 大筒木カグヤ. インドラの転生者であるサスケは、カグヤの封印を宿命付けられた者でもある。開眼した ”輪廻眼” と六道仙人から得た封印の鍵。。。それらはサスケが心より世界を救いたいと願った証だ。 久々の共闘なから、抜群の連携を見せる'予言の子達'。 やはりナルトはサスケにとって、半身のような存在だ Translation: As Sasuke was the reincarnation of Indra, his was a person with a destiny that was attached to the seal of Kaguya. From the Rikudou Sennin, awakening the Rinnegan and the key to the seal…Those were evidence of Sasuke heartfelt (effort) and desire in wanting to rescue the world. While jointly struggling for a long time, outstanding cooperation was shown for the 'children of prophecy. As expected, it was Naruto and Sasuke, similar to being half (of eachother’s) bodies. Naruto and Sasuke. The power of the two of them, piercing a God…'' ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 04:53, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Bump. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 23:06, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it refers to Naruto. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:09, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :::This was a translation of Sasuke's profile. Not Naruto's. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 23:14, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::I am aware of that. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:15, November 29, 2014 (UTC) It referred to them both. It said Sasuke was attached with a destiny to seal Kaguya by being a reincarnation of Indra. It referred to both of them as the "children of prophecy." ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 23:17, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Oh wait, I overlooked the 達. Yes, it indeed calls Naruto and Sasuke the children of prophecy, however, I would translate the sentence in another way. But that doesn't matter, feel free to add him. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:18, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. But question: Now the 4th databook seems to say that the "children of prophecy" are reincarnates of Indra and Asura who are destined to seal kaguya. What do you suggest we do with the article? ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 23:21, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Doesn't that mean that there at least two prophecies one about World Peace and second about sealing Bunny-Rabbit Goddess? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 23:49, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Both prophecies were about bringing peace to the world. The one with Kaguya was more specific. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 22:03, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully I can find a translation of Naruto Uzumaki's pages in the databook on the internet and maybe add on to the article... ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 22:17, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Does the databook mentioned aything about the Prophecy about Naruto and the tailed beast? (Kuroiraikou (talk) 22:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC)) ::Sorry about that, but I wouldn't know. I can't find a full translation of all of Naruto's pages in the databook. Maybe you could look here and see what you find? ::~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125''']]Mod 22:28, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks :D (Kuroiraikou (talk) 22:40, December 4, 2014 (UTC)) Time line "When he returned to Konoha, Jiraiya acquired his own genin team. Because of the natural genius of one of its members, Minato, Jiraiya suggested to Minato that he could be the Child of the Prophecy and took him as an apprentice" Does not that Databook suggest that Minato is older than Nagato and his teammates by at least 6 years or something? Because had Minato lived, he would be on his 40s. Yes, it's probably a retecon since Choji stated that Yahiko is around 25-30, and the Databook claims that he died at 15 years old, but I just wanted to bring that up. Basically, according to the Databook, Minato and his teammates were actually Jiraiya's first team of students!Rex-05 (talk) 22:34, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Rex-05 It isn't a retcon, Kishi just decided instead of giving an ambiguous number of 25-30 he decided the exact age of Yahiko. Also yes Minato is 6yrs older than Konan and Nagato and 8yrs older than Yahiko. He was on a genin team at 10yrs so yes he was Jiraiyas student first. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:57, December 31, 2014 (UTC) That isn't reflected on any other wiki page, and I don't even know how that would fit into any of the established timelines. Were the Second and Third World Wars one long event? Because that's the only way it would make sense. Chaosattractor (talk) 22:50, April 4, 2015 (UTC)fractalmuse Two prophecies or visions With the benefit of hindsight, we can now say that there are 2 prophecies: # A prophecy about the struggle between the Older Son and the Younger (and their reincarnations). Paraphrased: if the Older Son wins the world would be doomed; if the Younger Son triumphs the world will know peace. # A vision about the person who will train the reincarnation of the Younger Son: Jiraiya. What's intriguing is that this happens around the time Uzushiogakure has been destroyed and the Senju clan has become irrelevant (we only know about Nawaki and Tsunade). That means we're talking about 3 unique point-of-views: # Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's about the struggle between reincarnations; # The Toad Sage's about who will be Asura's reincarnation and whether that person will triumph and be the world's salvation; and # Jiraiya's about which student he's trained will be the world's salvation. Due to old age, the Toad Sage's perspective comes across as an interpretation but it's actually not. Either by choice or due to old age or a combination of both, the Toad Sage has provided different and limited information to various people. Naruto understood that the Toad Sage was talking about Sasuke; Minato probably knew quite a bit given his actions during the Kyuubi Attack; Jiraiya was largely kept in the dark about the larger context but figured stuff out regardless. Anyway, it would probably be a good idea to make the article reflect this...instead of having an introduction about Hagoromo and the rest of the article about the Toad Sage.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 15:18, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Everything is connected, Hagoromo was from the time of the Great Toad Sage (Gamamaru) and he predicted the child of prophecy who will one day save the world and also bring the tailed beasts together and ultimately it was Naruto. Well, there are many interpretations but I don't see two prophecies.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 16:55, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Put differently, the fact that Jiraiya trains a reincarnation of the Younger Son is redundant. Because if it isn't, it means that Hashimara (and all those before him) was doomed to fail because Jiraiya wasn't born yet. And it's not as if Orochimaru is mentioned as Sasuke's trainer. It also ties into other stuff: like Naruto being Uzumaki and not Senju while Sasuke is Uchiha; or the total lack of relevance of the Senju and Uzumaki clans while the Uchiha clan remains relevant much longer. ::Then again, if the person who brings the tailed beasts together is supposed to be a jinchuriki, it means any Senju was doomed to fail. And if said jinchuriki isn't trained by Jiraiya, he's doomed to fail. And even if he's trained by Jiraiya, he still needs to be a reincarnation of the Younger Son to succeed. So it depends on how specific you think the prophecy is about the person who'll be the world's salvation...and how much contrast you're willing to accept about how ambiguous the prophecy is regarding the reincarnation of the Older Son. Especially since Nagato, Obito and Madara brought the world much closer to destruction than Sasuke ever could.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 13:38, April 28, 2015 (UTC)